Solid-state devices, e.g., controllers, processors (e.g., CPUs), solid-state storage drives and flash memory cards, have become ubiquitous due to their convenience and large data-storage capacity. However, the very features that make the use of solid-state devices attractive render these devices vulnerable to attack. Large amounts of valuable data may be stored on solid-state memory devices, for example, which may then be innocently misplaced or maliciously stolen by a user. Existing systems for securing the data on solid-state devices, such as encryption protocols and/or passwords, tend to be solely software-based. However, such security systems may be broken (i.e., hacked) by unauthorized parties, leading to loss of valuable data. Therefore, there is a need for security systems for solid-state devices that address the shortcomings of software-based solutions while preventing data access by unauthorized parties and enabling access by authorized parties.